wardfandomcom-20200215-history
Maysilee Playton
"You know, when you get down to it, pain is a wondrous thing... instead of feeling it inside, I'm able to concentrate everything onto my skin." --Maysilee, after Russell discovers her secret obsession with cutting herself Appearance Maysilee is a 16-year-old female who is about 5' 10", or about 177 cm. She hides her arms under a dark green jacket, which is later revealed to hide cutting scars up and down her arms. She has short brown hair and dark brown eyes, which are darkened by her depression. She wears a dull white t-shirt underneath her jacket, as well as plain denim jeans and black combat boots. Her jacket has no zipper or drawstrings, which is a nod to the rules placed on clothing in mental institutions. She hides a small locket, detached from its chain, in her pocket, which has a photo of her now-deceased brother inside. There's a small tattoo of a pair of wings on the inside of her right wrist, but its origins are unknown to anyone other than her. Background Maysilee grew up in a war-torn home, along with her parents and younger brother. Her village was located right on the border of two warring countries, so there were common raids. She was rarely affected directly until a few weeks after her seventh birthday, when she was late getting to shelter during a raid and was attacked, beaten to the ground and questioned. She got away with a few broken ribs and a concussion. Two years after she was attacked during the raid, there were bombs dropped on the village. Despite her inability to get to cover, she was one of the sole survivors. She then fled to a neighboring country, which gladly took her in. As she grew, she was taught extensive self-defense training. She was raised by an army commander, who taught her several skills, such as where to stab with a knife if you're attacked, how to prevent lethal confrontations, and so on. This led to her having her guard up at all times, prepared for a fight. A couple weeks before she turned fourteen, Maysilee was diagnosed with several mental conditions and was sent overseas to the titular Ward. Behavior Maysilee is outwardly friendly and kind, even bordering on overbearing. However, it doesn't take much to reveal that she's actually incredibly insecure and self-deprecating, which is revealed in a lot of the jokes she tells. She's constantly trying to steal knives from the kitchen, but she's always caught. She also tends to laugh at inopportune times, normally from a joke told to her by one of her many friends. She's by far one of the most social patients in the Ward, but is also clearly secretive. When questioned about her past, she says it's too much for her to bear before hastily changing the subject. Patients have claimed to see a red glint in her eyes when this happens. Health Issues (Physical) If, during the rare occasion when Maysilee takes off her jacket, cuts can be seen up and down her arms. She doesn't enjoy talking about them, and tends to scratch at them whenever she's stressed or when she sees someone else's scars from self-harm. She also tends to double over in pain if over exerted. This would be considered common, but she claims that it's not just a little breathlessness: this is more painful, in the vein of period cramps. However, if anyone attempts to examine her stomach, she bats them away and hisses, "No-no square, bitchass." Health Issues (Mental) Maysilee suffers from pretty terrible post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short. She has a tendency to suddenly jerk her head up if a sudden loud noise is audible, and people sitting next to her say that she tenses up almost immediately. Her eyes dart about, surveying the room, before she sighs and goes back to whatever she was doing before. Maysilee's also a proven masochist. She claims that she loves to be able to focus the pain that's inside her body on the outside instead, so that she's able to actually pinpoint where the pain's coming from. She loves knives, claiming that they're one of the most beautiful things she's seen. All sharp objects have been removed from her room, but she's been caught multiple times attempting to smuggle knives out of the kitchen. Aside from the masochism and PTSD, Maysilee also appears to have anxiety and depression. However, she is medicated for it, and doesn't show the signs, other than unusually low energy. Maysilee is rumored to have bipolar disorder, but she just switches moods quickly when she's excited. Role Maysilee plays an incredibly major role. She starts as a simple influence, before becoming another full-blown protagonist. She helps Russell with the puzzles in the maze, as well as provides some backup and insight on different parts of the journey. Monster Maysilee's monster, also known as the Valley of Shadows, is arguably the most dangerous monster in the story. It takes the form of her childhood home, shortly after the bomb. Wandering through the ruins are strange, abstract shadows, each of which representing one of Maysilee's illnesses, traumas, or memories. Poem: "You're in pain, aren't you, little girl? Cold, hungry, and scared, right? Could you be next? You may never know, will you?"